Le destin du Héros légendaire
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Hyrule est sauvé de Ganondorf mais un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition et est devenu le Roi du Crépuscule. Nos Héros doivent de nouveau sauver le monde mais ils sont impuissants et finissent par être capturé par d'autre que le double maléfique de Link. Suite d'Hyrule Warriors Legend donc spoils du jeu un peu partout YAOI/LEMON/ONE-SHOT Première fic sur ce fandom


Le destin du Héros légendaire

La princesse Zelda avait enfin vaincu Ganondorf avec l'aide de ses amis et du Héros de légende, Link. La paix était revenue dans Hyrule et chacun était de retour dans son monde : Midona et Macaon dans celui de Twilight Princess, Darunia et Ruto dans celui d'Ocarina of time et Fay dans celui de Skyward Sword. Lana quant à elle avait retrouvé son autre partie, la sorcière Cya, et avait passé le portail la ramenant dans son propre monde. La lumière était de retour et elle signait la disparition de tous les monstres qui avaient détruits le monde d'Hyrule. Ghirahim et Xanto, les deux plus dangereux sbires de Ganondorf avaient, eux aussi, disparut on ne savait où. Le Héros Link était devenu un chevalier, membre de la garde royal et chef de la garde rapprochée de la princesse Zelda. Impa était heureuse que la princesse aille bien. Le monde brillait.

La princesse s'entraînait à l'épée avec Link et Impa quand tout d'un coup une porte du Crépuscule s'ouvrit juste derrière le Héros de légende. Tous les soldats avaient stoppés leur entraînement et chacun fixait maintenant la porte. Se fut Midona, accompagné de Lana qui en sortirent mais elles étaient dans un terrible état et s'était écroulé au sol dès qu'elles furent sorties du Crépuscule. Zelda fut la première à réagir et courra vers les deux blessées pour évaluer leurs blessures. Link se bougea à son tour et se dirigea vers Midona qui semblait être toujours en état de parler. Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, la princesse du Crépuscule leur annonça que son monde avait un nouveau Roi… Midona avait tout fait pour récupérer sa place de princesse mais le Roi était trop puissant pour elle et Lana, sachant que quelque chose clochait là-bas était venue à son secours.

Avant de s'évanouir à son tour, Midona ne dit qu'un seul nom : Dark Link.

Le Héros se figea. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ses doubles n'avaient pas été éradiqués avec la partie sombre de Lana, Cya ? Comment diable l'un d'entre eux pouvait être aussi puissant ? Il avait battu Lana et Midona et était devenu le Roi du Crépuscule… La princesse Zelda avait fait emmenée les deux jeunes femmes à l'infirmerie, Impa était partie activer un miroir pouvant invoquer ici leurs amies des autres mondes et Link se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lent. Il ferma la porte à clé puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il réfléchissait… Il avait fallut tuer Cya pour qu'elle rejoigne le corps de Lana et que les deux sorcières ne fasse à nouveau qu'un seul être… Il n'avait pas le choix… Il devait tuer son lui sombre… Si seulement il n'était pas devenu si arrogant ! C'était sa faute…

Dark Link.

Ce nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Link avait été si confiant en ses capacités que Cya en avait profitée… Oui… Avec l'épée de légende, Link avait commencé à se croire invincible et pensait que rien ni personne ne pouvait le battre. C'est là que Cya avait vu la faille et avait fabriquée avec l'ombre du Héros des tonnes de Héros sombre : Les Dark Link. Il avait eu tellement de mal à les vaincre… Ils avaient les mêmes attaques, les mêmes pouvoirs, la même apparence et étaient plus nombreux que lui… Il avait été bloqué dans la chambre de Cya, devant se battre contre trois Dark Link. Le combat avait été rude, il en avait vaincu un seul et les deux autres étaient sur lui. Il avait eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à les battre… Il avait eu tellement de mal que ses amis avaient du venir l'aider…

Dark Link.

Ce nom… Link ne pouvait plus se l'enlever de la tête… Le Héros s'allongea sur son lit et finit par s'endormir en ayant l'image de son lui maléfique… La nuit venait de tomber et Link dormait toujours. La lumière de la lune illumina la chambre du Héros légendaire mais elle disparut peu à peu, dissimulé par une ombre menaçante… L'ombre se rapprochait de Link qui dormait trop profondément pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Au-dessus de lui, l'ombre se changea. Un bras apparut pour caresser doucement la joue du Héros du bout des doigts. Link bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Alors l'ombre prit forme humaine et la lune put éclairer cette forme : une peau pâle et blanche, des cheveux gris virant sur le blanc, des yeux aussi rouges que le sang et enfin une ressemblance flagrante avec le Héros de légende Link. Mais d'un coup Link s'éveilla.

Un cri avait retentit. Link regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit rien alors il fonça hors de sa chambre en direction du cri. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la cour principale. Il se figea sur place en voyant les soldats qui se battaient contre des monstres du Crépuscule. Zelda et Impa luttait contre Ghirahim, les soldats se faisaient éliminer les uns après les autres, Midona et Lana semblait sur pied et luttait contre une armée de gobelins. Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Xanto. Il était au centre du combat, totalement immobile et regardait les autres se faire tuer. Link n'hésita pas et se jeta sur lui. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Xanto était plus puissant qu'avant, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui donnait de la force… Ghirahim semblait dans le même cas que lui car il avait l'avantage sur Zelda et Impa… Merde !

Le Crépuscule gagnait. Les soldats s'étaient repliés tandis que Darunia, Ruto et Fay avaient été maîtrisés par les êtres du Crépuscule… Un éclair empêcha Link de voir pendant quelques secondes et quand il put de nouveau observer, son visage se figea d'horreur. Zelda était au sol, l'épée de Ghirahim sous la gorge tandis qu'Impa était inconsciente un peu plus loin. Le Crépuscule avait gagné… Link lâcha son épée, se sachant incapable de vaincre tous les ennemis devant lui. Le Héros ne put rien faire quand Xanto l'assomma d'un seul coup. Il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il se réveille. Il était dans un charriot prison, enfermés avec ses amis qui avaient le visage triste. Link baissa la tête, impuissant… Ils avaient perdu… Link avait échoué à sauver ses amis… Si seulement il ne s'était pas endormi ! C'était encore une fois totalement de sa faute… Sa faute…

Midona regarda se qu'était devenu son royaume. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé… Tout était là, à sa place… Cependant, aucun de ses sujets n'étaient là… Il n'y avait que des monstres à perte de vu… Elle avait appris que chacun de ceux qui étaient encore avec elle avait été enfermé dans les cachots… Comment cela avait-il bien put arriver ? Elle n'avait rien vu venir… Comment aurait-elle put deviner ? Tout était redevenu normal, le monde du Crépuscule était enfin en paix… Ganondorf avait été de nouveau scellé et elle avait put retrouver son apparence mais il était arrivé… Dark Link était apparut avec Ghirahim, Xanto et une armée de monstre du Crépuscule. Il l'avait défié et elle pensait le battre facilement mais il n'en était rien. Il était trop fort, combattant avec une épée démoniaque surpuissante. Oui elle avait perdu et la voilà revenue à cette immonde apparence…

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être vaincue aussi facilement… Non… Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer… Midona ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Link avec rage… « Si seulement cet abruti n'était jamais devenu arrogant suite à son pouvoir ! »Pensa-t-elle… Elle fixa le Héros qui n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Elle se radoucie quelque peu… Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça pour qu'elle en rajoute… Elle regarda les autres : Impa regardait dans tous les sens guettant la moindre occasion pour s'enfuir, Zelda ne bougeait pas semblant triste à souhait, Darunia restait proche de la princesse Ruto afin de la protéger des ennemis, Fay fixait juste Link sans émotions et la fée Proxie volait au-dessus de son Maître voulant le rassurer… L'ambiance dans cette cage était vraiment déprimante… Soudain, la charrette s'arrêta. Ca y est, ils étaient arrivés au château… Link releva la tête… Sa faute…

C'était sa faute…

Ils étaient tous agenouillés devant le trône du Crépuscule. Sur le trône, il était là. Dark Link dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait la jambe droite sur le gauche, le coude droit posé sur l'accoudoir et la tête dans la main. Mais ce que remarqua Link en premier se fut bel et bien le sourire du Roi du Crépuscule. Un sourire narquois qui changeait quand c'était lui qui Dark Link regardait… Sur Link, le sourire du Roi se faisait plus pervers et perfide… Link trembla mais de peur… Non… Le Héros tremblait d'excitation et de plaisir… « Pourquoi suis-je si heureux de voir un tel sourire sur moi ? »Pensa Link, effrayé par le comportement de son corps. Dark Link se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le Héros de légende. Son sourire se fit de plus en plus pervers… Zelda fit un regard noir à Dark Link qui sourit.

Le Roi du Crépuscule s'accroupit et caressa la joue du Héros. Celui-ci rougit instantanément. Dark Link se lécha les lèvres et se pencha sur le visage de son lui lumineux pour se rapprocher de son oreille. Il souffla dedans puis passa sa langue sur le cou de Link qui lécha échapper un très legé gémissement que seul le Roi put entendre. Mais Zelda l'avait entendu et la colère s'empara de son être cependant elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Xanto était derrière elle et guettait le moindre de ses mouvements, elle était coincée et ne pouvait rien faire… Dark Link était sur un petit nuage. Enfin il allait posséder sa lumière ! Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres avant de se lever pour emmener Link à sa suite. Celui-ci devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en comprenant ce qui allait se passer… Zelda tenta de se lever mais Xanto la maîtrisa.

« Enfermé les autres aux cachots » Annonça Dark Link en emmenant son lui lumineux dans sa chambre

D'un seul coup, Link se fit jeter sur un lit à baldaquins bordeaux. Le matelas était moelleux à souhait mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à telles choses ! Il allait passer à la casserole là ! Pourtant rien ne se passa. Dark Link était là, devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse et il avait toujours son sourire narquois. Lentement, il retira son haut pour venir s'allonger aux côtés de Link qui rougit en remarquant qu'il lorgnait le torse blanc de son double. Dark Link s'était mis sur le flan droit, la tête sur la main et il fixait son lui lumineux toujours avec son sourire. Link ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des yeux rouges sang de son lui maléfique. Ils étaient fascinants… Oui, ces yeux rouges étaient vraiment hypnotisants et magnifiques… Le Roi du Crépuscule avait réussis son plan. Son plan avait réussis.

Quelques minutes…

Dans quelques minutes Link serait à lui… Dark Link jubilait. Zelda était dans les cachots avec ses autres ennemis, Midona était hors d'état de nuire, le monde du Crépuscule était à lui et voilà que son lui lumineux allait être entièrement sien. Le Link noir se pencha sur Link avec de délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Héros ne résista pas le moins du monde, hypnotisé par les yeux si rouges de son double. Link s'endormait doucement, son corps était faible et fatigué… Après un dernier baiser, il finit par s'endormir. Dark Link regarda sa lumière longuement. Enfin, Link était sien… A lui… Le Roi du Crépuscule fut cependant dérangé par sa fée. Elle était noire mais avait mes ailes blanches. La fée vola autour de son maître semblant mal à l'aise… Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais semblait tellement honteuse qu'elle n'osait rien dire à son maître.

« -Zeta que t'arrives-t-il ? Parle donc. Ordonna Dark Link

-Dark-sama… Euh… La fée Proxie s'est enfuit… Avec la princesse Zelda et les autres… Xanto s'est fait battre par une ruse de Midona-sama… Je suis désolé… Déclara honteusement Zeta

-Pardon ? Demanda lentement Dark Link

-Je suis désolé ! Hurla Zeta avant de s'enfuir »

Dans les couloirs du château du Crépuscule, les autres s'étaient séparés : Zelda était avec Proxie à la recherche de Link, Midona et Lana cherchaient le miroir des Ombres tandis que Impa, Darunia, Ruto et Fay éliminaient chaque ennemis qu'ils croisaient tout en cherchant Ghirahim. Sans lui, Dark Link serait surement moins bien défendu et donc plus facile à tuer. Proxie utilisait ses pouvoirs pour détecter Link mais la puissance maléfique qui régnait dans ce château l'en empêchait. Impa et les autres s'épuisaient, il y avait trop de monstres à vaincre… Midona et Lana avait trouvé le miroir mais celui-ci était protégé par Ghirahim en personne. Malheureusement, le sbire de Dark Link était beaucoup plus puissant près de son maître qu'il ne l'était à Hyrule et après s'être vaillamment battues, les deux femmes furent vaincues par un coup en traître de l'ennemi. Dark Link était venu en personne les arrêter.

Zelda et Proxie avaient atteint la chambre du Roi du Crépuscule entre temps. Ghirahim avait été envoyé pour stopper Impa et les autres tandis que Dark Link était retourné à sa chambre pour éliminer Zelda une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait la voir mourir de ses mains. Il voulait la voir agoniser sur le sol alors qu'il faisait passionnément l'amour à sa lumière devant son cadavre. Oh oui il en jubilait d'avance… Un sourire démoniaque et sadique retentit dans les couloirs du château et se fraya un passage jusqu'à Zelda qui en trembla de peur. Elle avait une énorme boule au ventre et savait que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Soudain, un flash lui vint à l'esprit… Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, ce qu'elle avait vu… Elle avait vu Link hurler de douleur puis se planter une épée dans le cœur. Elle avait très peur maintenant.

C'est que des pas retentirent. Ils étaient lents et calculés… Ils se rapprochaient… Zelda se tourna vers la porte et vit Dark Link la passer puis se planter devant elle. Proxie tentait de réveiller Link mais elle se fit intercepter par Zeta qui lui rentra dedans pour l'éloigner. Dark souria et s'avança lentement vers Zelda qui sortit sa rapière. Ils avaient tous put récupérer leurs armes avant de se séparer. Dark Link invoqua une ombre qui se solidifia pour devenir une épée aussi sombre que le Crépuscule. Zelda s'élança sur le Roi du Crépuscule qui bloqua son attaque. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux épéistes tandis que les deux fées se rentraient dedans tout en utilisant leur magie. Une attaque plus puissante que les autres envoya Zeta voler contre un mur assez violemment. Proxie survola Link pour retenter de le réveiller mais celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés. Zeta disparaissait lentement.

« -Dark-sama… Murmura la fée avant d'entièrement disparaître

-Zeta ! Hurla Dark Link »

Zelda profita du fait que le Roi du Crépuscule avait perdu sa concentration pour attaquer. Celui-ci ne vit rien venir et se prit la rapière dans le ventre. Une douleur s'empara de tout son être et il regarda son sang couler sur le sol de sa chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que Link commença à ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : Dark Link avait lâché son épée qui était redevenue une ombre et se tenait le ventre d'une main tout en affichant une expression de douleur et de rage. Zelda serra sa rapière et s'avança lentement de Dark Link qui semblait impuissant. Elle s'arrêta devant le Roi du Crépuscule avec de lever son arme au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abaisser. Le sang gicla, le corps de Dark Link tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et un hurlement retentit. Link était debout et pleurait.

Le Héros de légende tenait dans ses bras le corps de son double et hurlait de douleur. Ses larmes coulaient en abondance sur le corps sanglant de Dark Link. Celui-ci n'était pas mort sur le coup et tentait vainement de respirer. Doucement, Link caressa la joue de son côté sombre et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Zelda regarda la scène, pétrifiée. Sa vision débutait comme ça… Non… Link n'allait quand même pas- ?! La princesse tenta de se rapprocher mais Proxie l'en empêcha en se mettant devant elle. Zelda paniqua et continua de regarder Link et son double maléfique. Pourquoi lui ?! Elle pleura… Pourquoi ça doit être Dark Link et pas elle ?! Elle… Link devait l'aimer elle et pas ce… Cette espèce de… Ce sombre personnage qui avait tenté de la tuer… L'âme du Héros du temps était liée à celle de la princesse. POURQUOI ?!

Link…

Ce nom tournait en rond dans sa tête. Il était là dans ses bras en train de mourir… Finalement, Link ne serait jamais à lui… C'était le destin… Link, le Héros de légende, était lié à Zelda, la princesse d'Hyrule… Dark Link finit par se laisser aller et après un dernier baiser reçu de sa lumière, il sombra dans les abysses… Mort… Son corps se fit entouré par une ombre puis finit par disparaître. Link hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales sous les regards triste de Proxie et blessé de Zelda. L'épée des ombres revint et Link la prit délicatement dans ses mains. Ses larmes troublaient sa vue et Zelda ne put que regarder la scène impuissante, derrière Proxie. On ne pouvait lutter contre le destin… Link s'enfonça l'épée dans le cœur, ayant à jamais perdu son côté sombre. Zelda hurla alors de douleur. Son cri se fit entendre.

Chacun avait entendu le cri de Zelda. Ghirahim avait disparut en même temps que son maître et Lana et Midona avaient été sauvées par Impa et les autres. Les monstres de Dark Link avaient eux aussi disparut et Midona put enfin redevenir la princesse de Crépuscule tout en récupérant sa véritable apparence grâce au miroir des Ombres qu'elle put enfin ravoir en sa possession. Chacun retourna dans son monde grâce à Lana et Link fut enterré dans les plaines d'Hyrule avec l'épée de Dark Link… Zelda était ivre de chagrin mais elle devait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même pour son royaume. La légende d'un amour transcendant l'ombre et la lumière fut racontée à travers les âges. Cependant, le Héros légendaire devait suivre son destin et chacun savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, dans un autre monde, le même amour naitra… On ne peut pas lutter contre le destin… La légende restera éternelle…

La fée Proxie était retournée dans le monde des fées près de la Grande Fée pour faire honneur à la mémoire de Zeta. Un mémorial lui fut donc attribué et dessus on pouvait y lire : A Zeta, la fée sombre qui n'a jamais trahit son maître et l'a honoré jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Dans un village reculé, isolé au milieu d'une forêt emplis de monstres dangereux, vivait peu de personnes. Parmi elles on pouvait y trouver un couple de deux hommes. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : l'un était blond et lumineux avec des yeux bleus tandis que l'autre était aussi pâle que la lune avec des yeux rouges sang magnifiques. Aussi loin que les habitants du village s'en souvenaient, ses deux hommes avaient toujours vécus ensemble. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble et le montrait sans se cacher. C'était un amour pur et merveilleux presque légendaire…

Les deux hommes se nommaient respectivement pour le lumineux, Link, et pour le sombre, Dark. Le blond était accompagné depuis son enfance par une fée blanche nommée Navi tandis que Dark avait une fée noire nommée Zeta. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, vivaient dans la même maison, partageaient tous l'un de l'autre… Ils étaient heureux, un vrai couple qui s'aimaient sincèrement. Tous les habitants du village les appréciaient beaucoup. Après les deux hommes étaient les Héros du village. Ils défendaient les villageois des monstres de la forêt, s'étaient eux qui chassaient la nourriture et péchaient. Oui, sans eux, le village n'aurait rien à manger et serait attaquer toutes les secondes. Tout le mode était heureux de les avoir parmi eux. Tous vivaient en harmonie loin de tous, en petite communauté, baigné par la lumière du soleil. Oui tout allait pour le mieux dans leur petit village… Ils étaient heureux.

Dark embrassait son amant. Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit, Dark au-dessus. Celui-ci passait ses mains sur les cuisses de Link qui avait les mains dans les cheveux argenté de son amour. Leur langue s'enroulaient l'une avec l'autre, les habits tombaient sur le sol et les gémissements de Link emplissaient toute la pièce. Dark était entre les jambes du blond qui n'en pouvait plus :

« -Dark, pitié, je n'en peux plus… Prends-moi tout de suite… Supplia Link

-Doucement, Doucement… On a tout le temps mon amour… Je lentement te préparer avant de te faire tellement de bien qu'il n'y aura plus que mon nom qui sortira de ta bouche… Murmura sadiquement Dark tout en caressant le sexe dressé du blond. »

Link se cambra sous le plaisir et bougea des hanches pour plus de contact mais Dark voulait encore jouer alors il se recula pour que son corps ne soit plus en contact avec celui du lumineux qui gémit de frustration. Le dominant stoppa le baiser avant de descendre plus bas. Il écarta les jambes du blond puis passa sa langue sur l'entré offerte pour enfin la faire lentement entrer à l'intérieur. Link geint en disant que c'était sale mais Dark n'en fit qu'à sa tête et enfonça sa langue plus profondément. Link gémit encore et encore tout en bougeant des hanches pour faire comprendre à Dark qu'il devait se dépêcher. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, excité par les bruits produits par son amant, alors il retira sa langue et embrassa son amour avant de se replacer correctement entre les jambes du blond. Lentement, Dark plaça son membre devant l'entré puis s'enfonça tout doucement pour ne pas faire du mal au lumineux.

Il entra entièrement puis stoppa tout mouvement. Link avait les larmes aux yeux alors Dark les lécha avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le blond bougea légèrement ses hanches et Dark prit ça pour le signal de départ. Ses mouvements se firent tout d'abord doux avant de se faire plus violent et rapides. Le lit grinçait, Link hurlait et gémissait, Dark poussaient des grognements presque animales et la température montait dans la chambre. La jouissance était proche alors Dark accéléra encore le mouvement tout en masturbant Link qui était proche de la délivrance. Le blond ne pouvait plus qu'hurler et gémir le nom de son amant tandis que Dark ne pensait plus qu'à jouir avec son amant. Le moment tant attendu arriva très vite et Dark s'affaissa sur le corps de son amour. Les deux hommes étaient épuisés… Le dominant se retira de Link puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Link dormait et après l'avoir fixé pendant plusieurs minutes, Dark s'endormit aussi…

Le lendemain, le village était calme… Dark et Link était sorti de chez eux et cherchaient les villageois mais il n'y avait personne… Tout était vide… Soudain un grand cri se fit entendre, un flash de lumière survint et les deux amants purent voir une femme avec une grande épée se battre contre un homme à la peau blanche tout comme ses cheveux… Un cri retentit :

« -Impa !

-Princesse Zelda n'approchez pas ! Hurla la femme »

Dark et Link purent voir avancer vers Impa la princesse Zelda et Link fut subjugué par cette femme. Dark le remarqua et lança à la princesse un regard noir qu'elle vit de suite. Les trois personnes se fixèrent… Le destin était de nouveau en marche… Le Héros légendaire allait de nouveau devoir sauver le royaume d'Hyrule… On ne peut lutter contre le destin…

 _Hello ! C'était mon tout premier One-Shot sur The Legend of Zelda ! Je suis fière de moi, je l'ai écrit en trois jours ! Je suis morte… J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez une suite_

 _J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et surtout je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout._


End file.
